starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerazim
|custom2=Other uses of the term Dark Templar }} The Nerazim,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2009-01-08. Dark Templar Vote: Decide Which Clan Joins the Battle. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-01-08. or the Dark Templar as they are known to outsiders, is a tribe of protoss who reject the Khala. To demonstrate this they cut their nerve appendages, severing themselves from the psionic communal link. There is a history of mistrust and hatred between the Dark Templar and the Khalai.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Nerazim use a verdant green as their tribal color.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Overview The Nerazim are the great tribe to which all Dark Templar belong. Having cut themselves off from the Khala, the Dark Templar are driven by individuality and a thirst for knowledge. Willfully independent, the Dark Templar hold their allegiance primarily to their warrior clans and then to the Nerazim. They tend to be motivated more by personal and tribal bonds than by authority, and hold individuals accountable for their actions. The clans have scattered across dozens of star systems, often living on small ships. They frequently feud, but band together in the face of threats such as the zerg. The clans distinguish themselves from each other through unique styles of weapons and dress.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2009-01-08. Dark Templar Vote: Decide Which Clan Joins the Battle. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-01-08. The Dark Templar have "sharper" features than the protoss of Aiur, and perceive things differently. Nerazim often cut off their psionic appendages, and use clamps to control the energy bleed.Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i), Mel Joy San Juan (i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. The Nerazim maintained the same system of writing as the protoss from Aiur, and their technology is similar enough to Aiur technology that these protoss can intuit how to use the technology.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Dark Templar, alone or in groups, have sought xel'naga artifacts.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft 1''' (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm).Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Psionic Abilities Dark Templar were taught to hide from the Conclave by the powerful Templar Adun. This ability has been described as "bending light" and "merging with shadows".Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Dark Templar wield the energies of "the Void". These energies are harmful to the zerg cerebrates and Overmind due to the similarities of the cosmic energies they wield.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The Dark Templar consider their powers to be the "true gifts" of the protoss, and consider the Khala to be diluted and narrowed by the (former) leaders of the protoss. Their own powers are considered "wider".Morrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Anything that "taints" the Void is considered unholy by the Dark Templar.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Dark Templar are cut off from the preservers; they have no preservers of their own, and their memories cannot be accessed by the preservers. A group of protoss survivors stranded on Aiur, the Tal'darim, were cut off from the Khala and developed abilities similar to those of the Dark Templar. History The Discord Although the Khala ushered in a new era of peace for the protoss following the Aeon of Strife, not all were willing to embrace the new doctrine. These dissidents, known as the Rogue Tribes or the Dark Templar, feared the Khala. The rogues held no ill-will toward their brethren and attempted to live their lives unnoticed as best they could. Nonetheless their existence was known to the Conclave. Approximately one thousand years before the Great War, the Conclave, under the leadership of Kortanul, had collected records on the locations of the Rogues. The Conclave ordered the Executor Adun to report to the Conclave so they could tell him about this new threat, which they believed could cause a new Aeon of Strife. Adun was given Raszagal, a young prisoner, to question. He brought her to the Citadel of the Executor so the other Templar could question her. The Conclave gave him their information so he could quietly track down the rogues, abduct them, and execute them. Adun was unable to bring himself to execute the Rogues. He transmitted fake recordings of the executions to the Conclave and hid the Rogues, even teaching them how to cloak. The Rogues ended up developing these abilities more quickly than Adun could teach them. Unfortunately, the Rogues, still learning their powers, lacked the discipline of the Khala. They inadvertently unleashed psionic storms, which spiraled out of control on Aiur. The Conclave discovered the corpses of dead Rogues, only to realize these Rogues had been depicted in the execution recordings. The Conclave could neither punish Adun nor slay the Rogues, as he would force them to publicly admit the existence of the Rogues. The Conclave decided to banish the wayward Rogues from Aiur forever on an ancient, but functional xel'naga ship, along with other protoss ships which Adun insisted they be allowed to take with them. However, last-minute squabbling threatened the Rogues, and Adun feared they might accidentally create psionic storms again. Adun created a blue mist with a combination of Khala and strange energies, which covered and protected the Rogues. However, the power caused Adun to burn out like a star. Shortly afterward it was discovered that the exiles had stolen the powerful Khalis crystal from the Sargas Tribe and taken it with them.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 Inevitably some knowledge survived on Aiur and over time the rogues became the subject of myth and legends. Eventually they became known, in legend, as the Dark Templar. Exile The Dark Templar journeyed through the stars for a long time, hundreds of years. During this time the creation of the dark archon was banned,Dark Archon. StarCraft Compendium Protoss units. and the habit of cutting off their psionic appendages became common. In order to use psionic powers, they were forced to draw energy from the void. They also developed their fleet of Corsairs, vessels designed to defend themselves as they had traveled through the stars.Corsair. StarCraft Compendium Protoss units. The first step on the Dark Templar's journey was the moon of Ehlna, which they discovered shortly after leaving Aiur. It had a xel'naga-crafted warp gate, so the exiled protoss stayed. They discovered the moon had a combination of energies which altered khaydarin crystals, making them quite efficient at storing memories. Without preservers, the Dark Templar had no other way to store memories, so they used this technological means. After more than two centuries, the Dark Templar departed, but some remained to operate a shrine, the Alys'aril, where the memories could be extracted from pilgrims and stored. Numerous vessels remained behind as well.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. The Dark Templar eventually discovered the dark planet, Shakuras, during their journeys and remained, due to the presence of a xel'naga temple.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. They found a warp gate which could be used to travel between Aiur and Shakuras''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. as well as other worlds. Struggling to adapt to their harsh and nearly lightless environment (protoss feed on light),Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3.Karune. 2007-10-29. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 19. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-30. the Rogue Tribes altered their skills and even their biology to cope. Some tribes would live in other star systems and aboard small ships. Eventually Raszagal, age 1045 at the time of the Brood War, and one of few Dark Templar who was old enough to clearly remember Aiur, became the Matriarch of the Dark Templar. She ruled for approximately five hundred years before the outbreak of the Brood War. Reappearance The Dark Templar learned of the zerg from discovering their probes and from when Sarah Kerrigan, undergoing a transformation in a chrysalis, was transported to Char. Kerrigan released a psychic plea for help to former comrades, drawing the attention of both Tassadar (a high templar) and the Dark Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. The Dark Templar were greatly concerned about the zerg and chose to test themselves in battle against small bands of zerg on Char. The zerg proved frighteningly resilient and numerous, and so the Dark Templar brought the Khalis to Char so that they might try to wield its energies against them. Zeratul, a Dark Templar leader and adventurer, encountered Tassadar. The two protoss leaders eventually joined forces against the zerg. They hatched a plot to conduct a weapons test against cerebrates, brain-like zerg which control broods which were effectively immortal, since the Overmind could reincarnate them from any injury, even death; the plot involved fooling the new zerg agent, Infested Kerrigan. The test was successful; Zeratul slew the cerebrate Zasz.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. This formed a psychic connection between him and the Overmind; Zeratul learned of the Overmind's plans, and the Overmind learned the secret location of Aiur from Zeratul in a form usable to it. Kerrigan was dispatched to deal with the protoss. She inflicted heavy defeats on them, and they were forced to flee.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. They lost the Khalis crystal. Most of the zerg then traveled to Aiur. Kerrigan captured Zeratul and the other surviving Dark Templar,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. but Tassadar escaped.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. Tassadar later returned with reinforcements and rescued the Dark Templar; he convinced them to return to Aiur and help fight the zerg that plagued that world. Return to Aiur The return of the Dark Templar to Aiur, working alongside members of the Templar Caste such as Tassadar and Fenix sparked a civil war between Tassadar and the Conclave. The Conclave did not believe the stated reason of the Dark Templar for being on Aiur (the ability to destroy cerebrates). Before the Dark Templar could attack the zerg, first they had to defeat the Conclave in battle. Tassadar's forces destroyed the "Heart of the Conclave", but the canny Aldaris took Tassadar prisoner.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. The Dark Templar vanished, causing Fenix to lose faith in them, but they returned in time to rescue Tassadar from the Conclave.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Zeratul later slew two cerebrates, weakening the zerg forces on Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. The Conclave saw the results of this and admitted they were wrong about the Dark Templar. However, they were unable to provide backup. Tassadar's forces launched an attack on the Overmind; after a desperate battle,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. Tassadar charged himself up with Dark Templar energy and crash-landed his carrier Gantrithor into the Overmind, destroying it.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. A Second Exile Tassadar's sacrifice had a strong negative effect, unfortunately; the zerg went insane and slew most of the protoss.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zeratul offered the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras as a refuge for the protoss; Aldaris reluctantly agreed with him. The Khalai refugees fled through a warp gate to Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. They established a new settlement. The zerg managed to follow them. At least two cerebrates established themselves on Shakuras. These cerebrates were slain by Dark Templar, but the zerg maintained their grip on Shakuras. Infested Kerrigan surprised the protoss by appearing on Shakuras and offering an alliance. She said the cerebrates were servants of a second Overmind growing on Char and were her enemy. If the second Overmind reached maturity, it would take control of her, turning her (once again) into a horrible murderer. Raszagal accepted her surprising offer, but Aldaris was offended and vanished.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Raszagal said that the xel'naga temple on Shakuras could slay all the zerg there, but only if the protoss could acquire the Uraj and Khalis crystals. Zeratul, the new protoss praetor Artanis and Infested Kerrigan cooperated in acquiring these crystals.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. They hurried back to Shakuras, fearing the zerg had conquered it in the meantime. Aldaris' Rebellion :Main article: Khalai Revolt of Shakuras When the heroes returned to Shakuras, they were shocked to find the planet gripped in civil war. Aldaris had taken control of large numbers of protoss from Aiur and rebelled against Raszagal, who ordered the destruction of the revolt. Zeratul felt something was wrong with Raszagal, who was normally gentle, but followed her orders. Artanis followed Raszagal in deference to Aldaris. Raszagal's forces defeated Aldaris, who then attempted to explain his reasoning for the revolt - Infested Kerrigan had taken control of Raszagal's mind - when Infested Kerrigan suddenly appeared and killed Aldaris. The shocked protoss evicted her from the planet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Raszagal claimed that with Infested Kerrigan gone, her mind had been freed from her hold. The remaining protoss combined forces and seized the xel'naga temple, which had once again been surrounded by the zerg,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. and activated it, wiping the zerg from the face of Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Ulrezaj's Rebellion :Main article: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance A combined Templar and Dark Templar force left Shakuras to conduct a mission on Aiur; the rescue of a number of wounded protoss warriors abandoned in stasis cells on the world. The protoss had to fight their way past zerg colonies to do so, but when they reached the stasis cells, a quartet of Dark Templar appeared and destroyed two of them (killing the protoss within). They were forced to surrender before they could destroy the third cell.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives These Dark Templar were led by Ulrezaj, who hated the thought of harboring Khalai on Shakuras. He claimed that slaying the high born Templar was a sacred act. In a demonstration of protoss unity, a tribunal consisting of protoss from Aiur and Dark Templar sentenced Ulrezaj to imprisonment. The trial was interrupted by an attack of terrans. Early in the attack, they freed Ulrezaj and his minions,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode II: "Hung Jury" (in English). 1999-03-05. StarCraft Map Archives who stole a number of khaydarin crystals before fleeing. Ulrezaj had created an alliance with Alan Schezar and his Scavengers, who had previously used khaydarin crystal-based techniques to control a cerebrate and thus an entire brood.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives Their plots included using warped khaydarin crystals to control and mutate zerg until they could withstand the power of the xel'naga templeStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives and to use a powerful EMP Generator during battle against the protoss of Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Their plan involved unleashing the enhanced zerg upon Shakuras, which would cause the Dark Templar to flee to their hidden places, leaving the protoss from Aiur exposed to assault. However, the plan partially failed; a combined Khalai/Dark Templar force destroyed his warped crystals.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives Ulrezaj and Schezar still tried the second part of their plan, using the EMP Generator to weaken the opposing protoss forces, while Schezar's Scavengers and the Fist of Ulrezaj attacked, but they were defeated.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode VA: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Web of Treachery Infested Kerrigan had unfinished business with the protoss. She returned in force after greatly enhancing her forces with assistance from unlikely allies. Her forces directly assaulted the capital, Talematros. The xel'naga temple was not activated during the battle. Despite the capital's formidable defenses, her minion Infested Duran discovered a weak point and destroyed the city. During the confusion, the zerg kidnapped Raszagal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. Zeratul, backed up with other protoss forces, arrived at Char, exceedingly angry at the kidnapping. Kerrigan proposed a deal; if Zeratul would help her kill the second Overmind, she would allow Raszagal to return. Raszagal herself helped convince Zeratul of the dangers of the Overmind. Kerrigan's Swarm and a number of Dark Templar battled with the second Overmind's zerg and their United Earth Directorate masters and won a hard-fought victory. Zeratul personally slew the second Overmind. He then asked for the return of Raszagal, who appeared but refused to return. She was obviously still under Kerrigan's control. Zeratul "counter-kidnapped" Raszagal and fled with her.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. The Future Kerrigan was not willing to let Raszagal escape. Her forces descended from Char's orbital platform in order to sweep the planet before Zeratul could initiate dimensional recall and whisk Raszagal back to Shakuras. She found the base where the protoss were keeping Raszagal within a stasis cell and destroyed the base. Zeratul himself appeared, destroying the stasis cell and killing Raszagal. Before she died, Raszagal told Zeratul that she was finally freed of Kerrigan's control and "into your hands, I place the future".StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. The Future, In Limbo :Main article: Dark Origin The protoss scattered from Char in the wake of their heavy defeat.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Kerrigan allowed Zeratul to depart unharmed. The prelate began the trip back to Shakuras while searching for fellow survivors en route. Zeratul and his companions discovered unexpected protoss energy signatures on a dark moon collocated with a terran compound. Zeratul investigated the signatures but did not find Artanis as hoped. The terrans were undertaking strange experiments under the direction of Samir Duran. Protoss technology was being used to create protoss/zerg hybrids; the only protoss on-site were imprisoned within stasis cells. Duran confronted Zeratul and revealed he was a servant, not of the zerg, but of an ancient 'greater power' reflected in the hybrid. The protoss destroyed the single dormant hybrid present and then departed. :Main article: StarCraft II introduction Zeratul kept the knowledge of the hybrid secret; he departed into self-imposed exile after the to investigate further.2008-07-03. Zeratul: Dark Templar Prelate. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-07-03. In the proceding years, leadership of the recombined protoss civilization fell to Hierarch Artanis. Artanis struggled to maintain unity against the deep-seated distrust and resentment between the Khalai and Nerazim.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Raszagal's name was frequently invoked to keep the peace.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2008-04-16. The Story So Far...Part 2: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16 Dark Templar]] The prior zerg invasion of their world caused the Dark Templar to become more battle-hardened,2008-01-10. BlizzCast: Taking You Deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode I. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-10. and drove the development of new weapons. Among these were the stalker combat walkers, inspired by the Khalai dragoonBlizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Stalker. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. and the void ray gunship.2007-07-09. Warp Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. The Shadow Walk The '''Shadow Walk is an element of Dark Templar culture. Protoss must pass it before officially becoming a Dark Templar. It requires the aspirant to walk down a valley and keep only to the shadows, out of which Dark Templar will spring unexpectedly to assault him/her. Those who make it to the end of the valley without being incapacitated pass the test. Those who have followed the path of the Khala find it far more difficult to complete the trial and to date, only two individuals who have followed Khas's philosophy have passed, one of which was Tassadar, managing to pass the test through combining his Templar energies with those that Zeratul had taught him.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Game Unit 300px|thumb|Unit portraits and models. :Main article: StarCraft game unit :''Main article: StarCraft II game unit Dark Templar Organizations Clans and Tribes *Boros *Lenassa *Zer'ataiBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2009-01-08. Dark Templar Vote: Decide Which Clan Joins the Battle. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-01-08.Xordiah. 2009-01-08. Vote for Your Favorite StarCraft II Dark Templar. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-01-98. Warbands The Dark Templar often operate in independent warbands. Known warbands include; *Dabiri's Shadow Company *The Fist of Ulrezaj Other Organizations *Alysaar *Fist of Ulrezaj Known Nerazim Major Dark Templar *Mohandar (current leader of the Dark Templar) *Raszagal (former leader of the Dark Templar, deceased) *Ulrezaj (dark archon) *Zeratul Other Nerazim *Dark Templar (Hero), members of Zeratul's warband in StarCraft Episode II and Episode III :Main article: Dark Templar characters Dark Archons *Dark Archon Hero *Rastadon/Imrian *Ulrezaj Dark Templar Technology , Dark Templar ship]] *Soul hunter (replaced by purifier) *Stalker *Warp blade Ships *Corsair *Star relic *Tempest (canceled) *Void ray Notes The Nathrezim, or dreadlords, found in Warcraft III and World of Warcraft, have a very similar name to the Nerazim (Dark Templar). Both of them are considered "dark". References * 2007-08-15. Dark Templar. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-16. Category: Protoss occupations Dark Templar factions Category:Protoss